


【叉冬】别离 Farewell

by Orval



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp, 短打一发完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orval/pseuds/Orval
Summary: 他明天清晨就走。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, 叉冬
Kudos: 9





	【叉冬】别离 Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情PWP

【正文】

  
“明天什么时候走？”巴恩斯噎了好一会儿才从嗓子里挤出句子。  
  
“清晨五点。”那人打了个哈欠，心不在焉的样子像是完全没有睡醒。  
“……行。”  
巴恩斯点头。他有点克制不住怒火，还有直直窜上脊梁的寒意。这人永远这样，好像所有事情都是场无足轻重的游戏，他深呼吸了几次才平复了话语里的颤抖。  
“…我去买东西，你有什么要带的？”  
“给我带包烟。”对方想都没想立马回答。  
“……知道了。我就去买，你等我。”  
“嗯。”  
  
巴恩斯几乎是冲到楼外买了那人惯抽的牌子，又快步跑回去，他不能浪费时间在别的地方，他得确保自己的眼睛能一直看到那个人。  
上下有电梯，楼外就是商店，不耗体力，但烟盒被他捏得汗涔涔的。  
巴恩斯回来以后那人头都没抬，垂着脑袋好像睡着了一样。他走进房间把烟的包装拆掉，抽出一根杵到对方嘴上。  
“张嘴，布洛克。”  
  
朗姆洛衔住烟嘴，就着巴恩斯递来的火点上，得救地狠狠吸了一口，血液里的焦灼顿时被尼古丁抚平了，他舒服地叹了口气。看着巴恩斯自己也叼了一支点着，他笑了一声：“给我留点，我今晚指着这玩意续命呢。”  
“没了我再去买。”巴恩斯低着头闷闷地回答，吸得格外凶狠，脸前都飘出一层薄幕。  
朗姆洛皱了皱眉，这种满身疲态的冬兵实在是太少见了。他好像瘦了不少，而且很久没刮胡子了，微卷的棕发遮住面容，蹲在那里的颓丧样子看起来简直像个中年男人。这让朗姆洛不好接受了，冬兵一直是年轻漂亮的，他只好用脚踢踢对方试图让他把那张好看的脸蛋露出来，房间里回荡起几下叮啷的响声。  
“抬抬头，小熊。”  
巴恩斯僵了一会儿还是抬头了，但两只眼睛红得吓人。朗姆洛的眉头蹙得更紧了，他是知道冬兵那双眼睛有多好看的，似蓝似绿的，淡漠清亮，但他这会儿错觉那些眼白上的红血丝都要爬到瞳孔了。  
“过来。”他对他招招手。  
  
  
巴恩斯熄灭烟头向他凑近，把人揽进怀里。他由着朗姆洛轻轻梳着他的头发，一边摁下了对方试图再拿一支烟的手。  
“别管那个，布洛克。”他哑着嗓子说，“你今天晚上可以指望点别的。”  
“怎么，”朗姆洛笑着咳嗽了一下，巴恩斯感觉这人好像突然多爱笑似的，从他今天见到朗姆洛，对方就好像一直在对他笑。  
“怎么，都这个时候了你还惦记老子的屁股？”  
巴恩斯把额头抵在他的颈窝，摇了摇头。  
“我想你操我。”  
“嗯？”朗姆洛僵硬了一下，接着笑着叹气，“唉…行吧，那就是都这个时候了我还得干体力活，劳碌命。”他抻了抻身子，凑过去舔巴恩斯的耳朵，“想怎么来，亲爱的，你想躺着，还是跪着，还是想骑我？”  
“无所谓，你想怎么做都行。”巴恩斯气喘着把耳朵偏到一边，有些颤抖着吻回对方的嘴，“只要你插进来，怎么做都行，让我能感觉到你在我里面，怎么样都行。”  
“我希望你刚才买烟的时候也捎带套子了？”  
巴恩斯摇摇头，朗姆洛的手已经揉在他的性器了，一阵阵热流正在他的小腹乱窜，他气息不稳地回答：“我想让你射进来。”  
“我的天，你他妈就打算明天夹一屁股精液送我啊？”朗姆洛又好气又好笑地骂。  
  
巴恩斯狠狠哆嗦了一下，捂住他的嘴不让他再说什么，一只手拽下他的裤子，俯下身把半勃的阴茎吞进嘴里。  
他尽力地把性器吞深让柱头抵住喉咙，舌头急切地在柱身打转。捂着对方嘴巴的手心被朗姆洛舔得湿漉漉的。巴恩斯伸了手指在对方口腔里搅弄，等到三根手指都沾满了湿滑的唾液，就探到身后为自己准备。  
他直接把三根手指并排捅了进去，有点撕裂的感觉搞得他哆嗦了一下。朗姆洛气喘中间出声劝阻：“慢点，宝贝，哪有这种扩张的？”  
“闭嘴。”巴恩斯在性器抽出的空隙不耐烦地回话，手上不停，同时又开始在那根已经完全硬挺的阴茎上操自己的喉咙。  
朗姆洛被他逼出一声破碎的咒骂，压住他的肩膀不让他再动作。  
“你今天是怎么，发什么疯？”  
  
巴恩斯不可思议这人问出“你今天是怎么了”这种话，好像他明天的离开像是吃个早饭那么轻易，那么理所应当，惶恐的只有自己。他真的恨朗姆洛，恨他这种全不在意的态度，恨他的一切都紧捏着自己的心。他直起身子跨在对方身上，支起双腿扶着阴茎顶在自己没怎么好好扩张的穴口。  
  
“缓缓，亲爱的。”朗姆洛拍了拍他的屁股，撑起身子用脚蹬着巴恩斯的肩膀把人推到地上，一阵冰凉的感觉刮蹭到锁骨，激得巴恩斯浑身发麻，“急什么，我们有时间。”  
  
不，我们没时间了。  
  
但朗姆洛没给他说出话来的机会，对方已经舔湿了手指塞进了那个草草扩张的后穴，迅速找到了前列腺大力按压起来。巴恩斯只来得及发出一声惊喘，就被对方毫不收敛的力道弄软了身子。  
巴恩斯被身后不断传来的酥麻感激得浑身颤抖，高高翘起的阴茎顶端不断渗出浊液，拖着粘稠的水线滴落在腹部，又被两人贴合的身体抹得一片湿黏。朗姆洛加了手指在后穴里不断进出，直到那个紧仄僵硬的穴口变得又软又湿。  
但这时候朗姆洛却停下来了，抽出手指一瞬不瞬注视着巴恩斯的脸。巴恩斯简直难以忍受后穴酸痒的空虚感，开始发出无意义的哼喘。  
“叫我名字，宝贝。”  
“……布洛克…”他焦躁地扭了扭腰，但朗姆洛完全没有给他的意思。  
“想让我操你吗？”  
对方低沉的声音沙哑着在耳边响起，巴恩斯浑身绷紧。他不明白这种时候朗姆洛哪里来的恶趣味，但他真的一刻也等不了了，他得现在立刻就让朗姆洛插入进来，好提醒他眼前的一切是真实存在的。  
“是，我想让你操我，想让你的老二狠狠撞……”  
  
朗姆洛没等巴恩斯说完就整根操了进去，一瞬间的紧致与高热逼得他低声咒骂。他就是开开玩笑，没想到对方还真的说。床上的冬兵极少如此直白，他要么就是沉默地给予，要么就是无声的承受。可怜的小家伙，看来他要走事真的对他打击不小。  
唉，其实有多大的事呢。佣兵和杀手，他们把日子过得太混乱了，注定是没办法安安稳稳地度过余生的，注定今天在一起明天就是别离。他们已经分别太多次了，明天只不过是又一次而已。  
  
巴恩斯伸手揽住了朗姆洛的脖子，双腿缠上他的腰。他感觉到自己的后面把朗姆洛吸得严丝合缝，这种充盈感让他觉得整个人沉甸甸的。对方开始动了，巴恩斯微微张嘴发出的声音，他今天一点也不想压抑自己，他想让朗姆洛听到，只要这个人在操他。  
  
  
“嗯.....”  
朗姆洛惊讶于巴恩斯正在发出呜咽一般的呻吟，黏腻的声响几乎带着乞求的意味，简直让他兴奋的头皮发麻。他略微起身看着去看巴恩斯的脸，有些失神地伸手，指头探进那张被他自己舔得水光淋漓的嘴里。他胯骨缓慢地顶撞，手指胡乱地搅着，摁压揉捏着那条湿软的舌头。一直到巴恩斯被自己倒溢的唾液呛得咳嗽，朗姆洛才反应过来匆忙将手抽出，去吻他湿漉漉的下巴。  
“天，宝贝...你太性感了.....”朗姆洛在想这屋子里怎么连个镜子都没有，他真想让这小东西看看他自己好看到了什么地步。他加重了抽插的力道，软热的肠肉吸得他发出舒服的叹息，另一只手就着湿漉的唾液握住巴恩斯的阴茎。  
  
“...硬成这样，宝贝，简直像金属一样。”朗姆洛的声音和着热气不断扑撒在巴恩斯耳边，他的汗水也不断滴在巴恩斯的胸膛，又被两人不时纠缠的身体抹开。巴恩斯被朗姆洛的顶撞和撸动搞得晕晕乎乎，好像有蒸汽笼在他的大脑。  
“这么兴奋，是因为我操得你很舒服吗？”  
“能感觉到我在你里面吧，你吸得好紧，宝贝。”他把阴茎抽出一半又狠狠撞进去，“里面好热，我简直都不舍得抽出来。”  
“....叫给我听，亲爱的。”  
朗姆洛气喘的声音性感得要死，巴恩斯急促地呼吸，不耐烦地弓起身子去吻他好堵住那张嘴。就算他今天打算毫无保留，朗姆洛也太过了，就非得每句话都说出来吗？  
对方哼笑了一声，加快了抽插的速度，套弄他阴茎的手也快了起来。  
“别... ！慢点...啊！”巴恩斯惊慌失措地发出呻吟，对方却变本加厉，胯下手上都动作不停，去吻巴恩斯肩膀和金属臂连接处的瘢痕。他身上所有的伤痕都会愈合，除了这一处。巴恩斯哆嗦了一下，一瞬间肩膀的痛意，后穴的酸胀，阴茎的酥麻将他整个人包裹席卷，他哭呛了一声射了出来。  
  
巴恩斯迷茫了片刻，朗姆洛吻掉他眼角的水珠时他意识到对方还硬挺着插在自己里面，好半天没动了。  
“继续吧…”他夹了夹后穴示意对方动作。  
  
“操……”朗姆洛愣愣地看了巴恩斯一会儿低骂出声，揽着巴恩斯的腰让他坐起，开始继续顶弄。巴恩斯发出细碎的轻哼，在对方擦过前列腺的时候含糊地开口。  
“那里…”  
“知道，我知道，宝贝儿……”朗姆洛对着那点用力顶弄了一下，巴恩斯刚射完的阴茎又颤巍巍地硬起。  
“你真的要搞死我……”朗姆洛气喘吁吁地将性器前端的黏液刮下来舔进嘴里，“敏感得不行…叫我名字，宝贝。”  
“布洛克……”他低低地出声。  
朗姆洛操弄的动作不停，双手暴躁地把巴恩斯身上的T恤往上推，接着扯着衣摆塞进他嘴里，气喘着嘱咐：“咬好。”  
巴恩斯乖乖衔住布料，对方就开始在他一侧的乳头上用力吸吮，一只手捏着另一侧的肉粒没轻没重的搓捏。他有点疼，又感觉浑身麻痒。他尽力把腰拗下去，把胸口递得更前好让对方更好动作，朗姆洛把他的乳头含得水淋淋的，原本颜色浅淡的肉粒像被催熟了的果子一样红艳起来。这人总对他的胸很感兴趣，舔得太认真抽插的频率都慢下来了，巴恩斯屈膝稍微撑起身子，收紧后穴开始自己动作。  
朗姆洛好像是被他吓了一跳，狠狠撞了一下，巴恩斯被顶出一声惊慌的呻吟，对方骂了声操就开始凶狠地撞击。  
他算是知道这人在床上的兴奋点是什么了，只要自己的声音一大，插在里面那根东西简直硬得直跳。  
行吧，如果布洛克喜欢这个……  
巴恩斯开始随着对方的动作发出没有保留的，真正意义上的叫床声。  
  
低沉的、喘息的、黏腻的呻吟，断断续续，高高低低。朗姆洛简直被他刺激得发疯，好像自己不用动作光靠这些声响就能射得一塌糊涂。他不得不稍微停下好让快感来得没那么猛烈，凶狠地去啃咬那张无节制发出色情声响的喉咙。  
窒息感逼出巴恩斯一声呛咳，他像被欲望冲昏了脑袋一样急切地扭动腰肢：“操我……操我亲爱的…”  
朗姆洛抬头吻上巴恩斯的嘴唇，胡乱地骂着继续动作，换着角度若即若离地压过柔软的前列腺，感觉到对方瘫软了一下将自己搂得更紧。  
  
“布洛克……”巴恩斯呻吟着喊对方的名字，他的身体像是被石块砸散的湖面，快感如涟漪一般自小腹升起，再一圈圈散开荡到四肢，荡到指尖。他脑子里一团乱麻，只能凭最后的本能发出这个尚还让他略微清明的字眼。  
“布洛克……”  
“我在。”  
“布洛克…”  
巴恩斯的声音带上了哭腔，尽力地睁开眼睛看向对方。那双深邃的棕色眼睛里除了彻底的欲望，还有快漫溢出来的怜爱与温柔。  
“是，亲爱的，我在。”  
“你……你别走。”巴恩斯知道自己又流眼泪了，他太不争气了，可他真的控制不了。  
“求你了，别走…”  
“你想让我给你什么保证，宝贝。”  
朗姆洛苦笑了一下。  
“你知道如果我答应你，就一定是在骗你。”  
  
巴恩斯的眼泪开始疯狂涌出，他浑身哆嗦，估计是对方操得太深了。他不该提的，他想让朗姆洛别说了，做爱就安静做爱吧……对方胯间的顶狂乱又凶暴，声音却温柔得不成样子——简直是他从朗姆洛口中听到过的最温柔的语气。他觉得他泪腺八成是坏掉了，哭噎把过多的空气挤进了他的肺里，他觉得呼吸困难。但朗姆洛的下巴垫在他的肩上，他什么也看不到，所以仍然自顾自地说着。  
“我可骗过你太多次了，宝贝。”朗姆洛的声音带着无所谓的笑意，好像两人真的在谈论什么不足挂齿的玩笑，“最后一次了，至少让我别再开口对你说谎。”  
  
“闭嘴！”巴恩斯凶狠地咬上朗姆洛的肩膀，如果不这么做他会控制不住自己的哭声。他没法再听这人说下去了，嘶哑着声音慌乱催促。  
“布洛克……射进来！我要你的…精液，射给我！”他的双腿环紧朗姆洛的腰，双手也死死搂着他的脖子，圆钝的指甲快要抠进对方坚实的肩膀。  
  
朗姆洛简直被这句话炸得头晕目眩，毫不怀疑即使明天自己不走，也早晚有一天会被这人给搞死。他用力掐住巴恩斯的腰开始冲刺着顶撞，每一下都楔到最深，狠狠地碾过肠道里的软肉，好感受怀里人触电一般的颤抖。  
巴恩斯一直没松口，朗姆洛的肩膀被他咬得生疼，但这让他更加兴奋。很快对方开始控制不住地呜咽，胡乱地喊他的名字，朗姆洛混乱之间好像听到了“爱你”这样的字眼，随之而来的就是巴恩斯崩溃的哭叫，对方被高潮冲得身体痉挛，颤抖着射了两人一身。  
肠道毫无节制地紧缩直接把朗姆洛夹射出来，他发出一声低沉的喘息，甩甩头驱散那些被高潮带来的无意义的白光，死死盯着巴恩斯那双被泪水浸满的失神双眼，用力地顶到最深好让这个折磨死人的洞穴把自己的东西一滴不剩地吃进去。  
  
  
朗姆洛抽身出来，随便抓了件衣服擦拭两人身上的精液。他伸手探了探巴恩斯的身后，感觉到对方一抖，他低笑了一声——射得够深，还来不及流出来。接着又有点后悔自己失控，他这次是没法帮巴恩斯清理了，让他自己弄可能有点麻烦。  
朗姆洛摸过那个被踢到一边的烟盒，一边揽着轻颤不停的巴恩斯躺下，点了根烟仔细看对方那张还有些失神的脸。  
真的，真的好看。他觉得自己看这张脸一辈子都不会厌的。  
  
“布洛克……”巴恩斯喃喃地叫他，半睁着眼睛好像十分疲惫。  
“我在，亲爱的。”朗姆洛俯下身子吻他的额头，“我在呢，还早，你睡一会儿。”  
  
  
朗姆洛本以为巴恩斯一定会拒绝的，但对方就只是愣愣地看了他一会儿，接着听话地闭上眼睛。  
他松了口气，开始看着对方那张因为合上眼睛变得格外恬静的睡颜。他是真的没想到巴恩斯会在今晚找过来给他来这么一出，所以他现在得抓住机会看仔细了。虽然他确信自己已经将这幅面容的每一处细节都深印在脑海，但现在是分离前夜，他还是得仔细描摩一遍，把对方睫毛颤动的幅度都深深记在心里。  
他觉得幸运，至少在最后的时间里他看到的不是别的，而是这个人安静沉睡的面容——听起来实在是浪漫得不行，简直让朗姆洛觉得自己那颗死气沉沉的心脏扑通直跳。  
  
  
巴恩斯睡得很安静，朗姆洛也一直看着他，自己都没注意到自己嘴角的笑意一直没落下过。他看了很久，直到身边拧满了烟头，直到走廊外的门禁被打开，刑场的押送人员全副武装地走了进来。  
  
对方看到躺在地上熟睡的巴恩斯，愣了一下。  
朗姆洛对着那人做了个“噤声”的手势，偏偏手示意他别把手电直接晃进来。对方沉默着照做了，这大概是朗姆洛住进这间囚室后第一次对这些人表示由衷的感谢。  
他很小心地起身，脚上的锁链却还是发出叮啷的响声，在安静的房间里显得格外刺耳。朗姆洛僵着身子看向躺着的人，还好，对方可能真的累了，仍然呼吸平稳地睡着。  
朗姆洛很想再给巴恩斯留一个吻，却还是觉得不该吵醒他。他是说过让巴恩斯送他的，但他宁可这人睁眼以后一切都已经尘埃落定了。他俯下身小心地捞起脚镣上的铁锁，轻手轻脚地走出囚室，示意押送人员可以走了。  
  
  
被放缓了的脚步离他越来越远，直到被一声关门的轻微响动尽数隔绝。巴恩斯睁开清醒无比的双眼，狠狠咬住自己的手腕，把所有颤抖和哭泣压抑在身体里。  
  
  
END


End file.
